Conall and Kiba
Kiba and Conall are two next gen merpup siblings that belong to Tundrathesnowpup and were adopted by 258Raindrop Personalities Kiba: Being a newborn, she's extremely cuddly and loves to play- to the best of her ability. As she gets older, she maintains her cuddliness and playfulness, but also becomes very helpful to her older brother and their family and friends Conall: Being an older brother, Conall is extremely protective, but is also a huge sweetheart with a kind aura to him. He's a friendly pup with a heart of gold, but lay one paw on his sister and he'll tear somepup to shreds. Appearances Kiba: She's a small rusty brown pup with cream tips on her ears and front left paw. Her eyes have two lighter patches around them, and are shut tight since she's still a little baby. When she opens them, they're a bright golden color. She has an orange and yellow fin along her back, and her tail is orange, yellow, and red. Her tail fin is like a brush, a curved beginning with a flat top, it's a lighter orange hue. She wears a light blue collar with a silver tag Conall: ' '''Conall is a light cream pup with darker orange markings on his ears and his stomach, along with a shamrock clover marking on his right shoulder. He has three lighter orange dots marking next to his eyes and a small spot on his back. His eyes are a light peach hue. His tail is several hues of turquiose, along with darker turquiose fins on the bottom of his tail. His tailfin curls towards the end and is a lighter blue. He wears an orange collar with a silver tag Bio Born in Irish waters, Conall lived carefree with his mother, father, and newborn baby sister. While playing with baby Kiba a bit too far off the reef, both pups were captured and separated from their parents, who were trapped on a different boat and sent in the opposite directions of their children. Before long, the pups were eagerly snatched up by an older rich owner named Emilio López and were taken home with him. But to their good fortune, Emilio was a very kind man, rich from running a business that he founded with his own hands, who treated his pets with lots of respect. They have fun with their new friends and the man they feel like a second father, and Emilio even takes it onto himself to bottle-feed Kiba until she's big and strong. They sometimes go play with Maui's pups and Atlantis' pups and they love to make new friends. They really love it when Emilio takes them for "walks" and they get to explore more of the land Trivia *Kiba's name means ''"Fang" or "Protect" while Conall's means "Strong Wolf" in irish *Emilio actually takes them to the ocean to swim and play, along with a special little tank he made for them so he can take them out and about like any other dog. With a few special tanks, some strong platforms, motors, and wheels, he can smoothly wheel around the pups and "walk" them by using a little remote to steer them around. Gallery MerpuppyAdopt2.png|Kiba's pic drawn by 258raindrop <3<3 MerpuppyAdopt1.png|Conall's pic drawn by 258raindrop <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Mer-Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Females Category:Males Category:Baby puppies Category:Next Generation Category:Pups Category:Civilian character Category:Friendly Characters